wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
WBVDKT Wiki:Generation 6 infobox
es, Generation 6 or just G6s, replaced G5s when User:Kris159 was attempting to create a better, more Wikipedian-looking civilization infobox on his Create-a-planet project Wikia (SPU). After ceasing activity for a few months, he decided to bring it over to WBVDKT in August. It went under construction and much reformatting for almost 4 months until it was completed. The new templates are still being implemented, and there are planned to be much more. Generation 6 infoboxes also brought about the creation of and templates. Main features Generation 6 infoboxes had the more difference between it's predecessor than any other generation. Their most notable new/changed features were: *Much more parameters *Less customization abilities *Bigger width (250px to 350) *A house (uniform) style between each infobox *Documentations for each infobox *No longer having to enter double parameters (where if you missed one out, you had to miss one adjecent to it or fill the one you wanted to miss in to make the backgrounds consistently gray-white-gray-white-etc.) *The choice of different formatting methods (e.g. very detailed to increadibly basic) History of additions Beteen December and April, improved "automatic borders" were introduced. Infoboxes with the automatic borders were then labelled by generation 6.1. These differed from the old borders in that they were not only a different color, but would only be present if any of the parameters in the section above were present, which in turn allowed for the majority of compulsory parameters to become optional. Then, on April 25th 2011, collapsibility was added. This feature placed a button on the same cell as the row which would collapse everything except said row and the footer, allowing more visibility of the article if wanted, such as the infobox obstructing a table. Infoboxes with collapsibility were labelled 6.2, however not all infoboxes with 6.2 necasserily had 6.1. They were only added to , , and . Along with this addition, a new style was added to the sections of Battle, and was planned to be implemented in to , but was cancelled as it looked messy. On July 15, 2011, paragraph compatibility was solved. In all infoboxes, a "paragraphs" are hardcoded in to the cell of an infobox if the value is on the seperate line of a table cell. Non-paragraphed cells look like this: }}} Where the is what marks the start of the cell. Paragraphed cells look like this }}} The advantage to paragraphed cells is that it allows the first line to be part of a list. A line cannot be faked in to the transcluded infobox using a space then a new line, one has to enter some characters on the first line of the value then a new line to create a list. Cells comprising soley of lists were used very frequently in infoboxes, however post-generation 5, a considerable margin of 0.4em above and 0.5em below (1em is the height of a full line of text) was added to the cell when paragraphed cells were used (as paragraphs themselves have this margin), and this was a problem for User:Kris159 as he was trying to keep infoboxes small. Since the discovery of the Inspect Element funciton on Google Chrome was made apparent, he has been able to see the hardcode of Wikia, and change it a lot. On July 15, 2011, he figured out how to remove the margin created by paragraphs from only infoboxes, and not articles themselves, and added it to the style sheet. In order to apply 6.3, one needs to put each value on a new line relative to the cell markup. This is still a work in progress. List of infoboxes Created infoboxes * * * * * *' ' * * Planned infoboxes User:Kris159 has stated that he will try his hardest to make all future upgrades to G6 compatible with previous generations, however cannot assure that parameters will be in the same order.}} * * * * * *